kalenmaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dwarven Engineering Revolution
The Dwarven Engineering Revolution was a century's worth of talented and respectable Dwarven Master Engineers that created many working mechanical wonders. They were responsible for the creation of many red-stone traps (half of them are still in use) and such creations as the dwarven tank and iron golem. Because the dwarves knew that such technolgy could easily give an enemy a fair footing in any future wars, the dwarves sealed away the knowledge in a hidden underground library. In the current era of peace, the dwarves knew that such machines would not be safe if others knew of them, and so they have continued to keep them hidden. Notable Engineers and Inventions Orgoth the Tank Builder: born during the later part of the revolution, Orgoth sought to build a weapon that would keep the dwarven armies ahead of any enemies in future wars. Therefore, he designed a red-stone powered machine known as a Dwarven Tank. The tank could carry a captain, a gunner, and a mechanic inside along with a chest, bed, anvil, stove, and a redstone lamp for light. It was designed for long range traveling (hence the stove, chest, and anvil) and had two short range arrow launchers and a flame-thrower that fired flames upon it's enemies. It should be noted that the tank's weapons were stationed up front, and thus the crew were given weapons such as bows and axes to defend with in case of an enemy attack on the inner part of the tank. The tank was built from iron and had tread wheels that could go over most terrain, but it could get stuck in muddy conditions when not on the move. Grevith the Golem Inventor: The iron golem was designed by Grevith the Golem Inventor in an effort to help make mineshafts more safe. Studies found that if a golem was sent into a mine first, chances were that most of the monsters would be slain and the miner would be safe for a good period of time. This was especially helpful if miners needed protection while they harvested a "jack-pot" resource spot. The golem is currently the most advanced piece of technology of the time, with the second being the clock...in many people's opinions. Werfigg the Trap Master: Heeded as the best trap inventor of all time, Werfigg designed a variety of red-stone powered traps. He was highly regarded for contructing decieving traps that a person could not see or wouldn't pay much attention too. The basis of his traps usually had the victim run down a set of stairs that would have an unseen pressure plate or climbing down a ladder straight into a volley of arrows or a pit-trap mechanisim. His most famous work to date was the Wall-Trap. As the victim would walk down a block onto an unseen pressure-plate in a tunnel, they would suddenly be pushed off to the side and down a newly revealed pit (it was occasionally filled with lava for effect) that would end in the person screaming in fright for the last few seconds of their life. The dwarves didn't endorse or allow the humanoid testings that Werfigg did to make sure his traps worked, and so Werfigg took up all his schematics and the average knowledge of magic that he had and build a hidden tower underground. In order to make sure he was safe, he took all his former friends and anyone else who had known him in his lifetime and cast them into a complex trap maze. Because he still felt pity towards some of them that they would have to die, he created "safe-havens" in certain areas of the maze that could support life for those that found them. The location of the underground maze and tower is still unknown, though some scholars speculate that there are certain clues in his biography. Though they have stated there should be a pattern to find the clues, they have yet to find a "decoderbook" or someone that could work around the cleverly written "wordmaze".